1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an irrigation/aspiration apparatus which supplies an irrigation fluid to a surgical site and aspirates the irrigation fluid containing residual tissue. The present invention also relates to an irrigation/aspiration cassette to be attached to the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
One conventionally known irrigation/aspiration apparatus supplies an irrigation fluid through an irrigation tube into a surgical site and then the irrigation fluid and residual tissue are removed by suction. In the field of ophthalmological care, the irrigation/aspiration apparatus is utilized in cataract surgery and vitreous surgery. The irrigation fluid from an irrigation fluid source is injected into the surgical site through a surgical instrument such, for example, as a handpiece connected to the irrigation tube. To remove the residual tissue, suction pressure is applied to an aspiration tube connected to the surgical instrument at one end thereby to drain drainage and the residual tissue from the other end of the aspiration tube.
Recently, it has been suggested to house all or part of the irrigation/aspiration tubes. With this type of apparatus taking advantage of the case or the cassette, the whole case is replaced so as to reduce time and effort spent on tubing. Generally, the cassette is thrown away after one use for a sanitary reason.
As for the irrigation/aspiration apparatus used in the field of ophthalmological care, there is an irrigation/aspiration apparatus configured to suit both cataract surgery and vitreous surgery. However, each cassette to perform different surgery is different to suit a surgical instrument used in the surgery, such as a handpiece and the like.
For example, a cassette for cataract surgery is previously provided with a tube and the like for attachment of a surgical handpiece in order to reduce time and effort spent in tubing or to prevent improper tubing. On the other hand, an aspiration tube is provided to a reusable cutter, which is a surgical instrument used in vitreous surgery. Therefore, a cassette for vitreous surgery is not provided with an aspiration tube and the like, but provided with a connector for attachment the cutter via the aspiration tube. For these reasons, manufacturers has been providing cassettes exclusively for each surgical method or each surgical instrument used in the surgery.
However, it is uneconomical both for the manufacturers and users to prepare a whole set of cassettes for each surgical instrument. In addition, it requires time and effort to replace the whole cassette in case of performing different types of surgery alternately. Further, in case of performing both cataract surgery and vitreous surgery on a patient""s eye, for the cassette being disposable, both of the cassettes for cataract surgery and vitreous cassette have to be disposed.
Also, in cataract surgery where different handpieces for phacoemulsification and for irrigation/aspiration should be used, it imposes burden on an operator to replace the cassette to which tubes and the like are connected for attachment of the handpiece or to change the tubing arrangement. In addition, if it takes long to change the cassette or the tubes, time spent in the surgery will be disadvantageously prolonged.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide an irrigation/aspiration apparatus and an irrigation/aspiration cassette therefore which can be used in surgery easily and economically without the need for replacing the whole cassette regardless of variety of surgical instruments used.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation/aspiration apparatus and an irrigation/aspiration cassette used therefore which are capable of performing surgery efficiently by eliminating the need to change the cassette or the tubing arrangement even in cases where a plurality of handpieces are used.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an irrigation/aspiration apparatus for supplying an irrigation fluid from an irrigation source to a surgical site through a surgical instrument to remove the irrigation fluid with residual tissue by aspiration, the apparatus comprises a first cassette provided with a first fluid line for supplying the irrigation fluid and a second fluid line for removing the residual tissue by aspiration, and a second cassette attachable to, and detachable from, the first cassette, the second cassette being provided with a connecting fluid line and a coupling member for connecting at least either the first fluid line or the second fluid line to the surgical instrument.
In another aspect of the present invention, an irrigation/aspiration cassette for being attached to an irrigation/aspiration apparatus which supplies an irrigation fluid from an irrigation source to a surgical site through a surgical instrument to remove the irrigation fluid with residual tissue by aspiration, the cassette comprises a first cassette provided with a first fluid line for supplying the irrigation fluid and a second fluid line for removing the residual tissue by aspiration and a second cassette attachable to, and detachable from, the first cassette, the second cassette being provided with a connecting fluid line and a coupling member for connecting at least either the first fluid line or the second fluid line to the surgical instrument.
Also, in another aspect of the present invention, an irrigation/aspiration apparatus for supplying an irrigation fluid from an irrigation source to a surgical site through a surgical instrument to remove the irrigation fluid with residual tissue by aspiration, the apparatus comprises a cassette provided with a first fluid line for supplying the irrigation fluid and a second fluid line for removing the residual tissue by aspiration, at least either the first fluid line or the second fluid line includes a plurality of divided fluid lines, and a selector for selecting from a plurality of the divided fluid lines.
Further, in another aspect of the present invention, an irrigation/aspiration cassette for being attached to an irrigation/aspiration apparatus which supplies an irrigation fluid from an irrigation source to a surgical site through a surgical instrument to remove the irrigation fluid with residual tissue by aspiration, the cassette comprises a cassette provided with a first fluid line for supplying the irrigation fluid and a second fluid line for removing the residual tissue by aspiration, at least either the first fluid line or the second fluid line includes a plurality of divided fluid lines.
As described above, according to the present invention, the sub assembly instead of the whole irrigation/aspiration cassette needs to be replaced to correspond to the surgical instrument or the surgical method. Therefore, manufacturing cost and running cost can be reduced. In addition, it is comparatively easy for the operating staff to complete the replacement.
Also as described above, according to the present invention, even in case of using a handpiece by switching a plurality of fluid lines, the fluid lines remain comparatively simple and thus, the tubing arrangement can be easily done.